Oneshot Compilation: Molly (Hikari)
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots of Molly/Hikari with an viable bachelor in Harvest Moon Animal Parade! I will probably write more on Chase and Luke! Genres will vary for each oneshot; however, expect each one to have at least a bit of fluff! Rated T for the slight occasional use of profanity.


**Hello Everyone!**

**Here's the Oneshot Compilation story that I had ready for you guys~ I'm rather excited about this story!**

**This will be a collection of oneshots with Molly/Hikari paired with any of the viable bachelors of HM: AP! Of course, I would like to say that they will all have Molly in it, duhhh... but I would expect to see a plentiful amount of Chase and Luke stories more than the others.**

**What can I say, Chase and Luke are just too gorgeous! I love them to bits!**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first oneshot!**

**I'm not really used to writing Harvest Moon stories... so bear with me, please~~ Especially oneshots...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oneshot #1**

**Title: Unexpected Result **

**Pairing: Molly/Hikari & Luke**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Summary: Luke and Molly have been married for a whole season, and Luke himself is happy in his new married life. However, what is to happen when he suddenly feels that Molly is becoming more and more distant with him as each day passes? He wants their relationship to go back to the way it was, but how can he do that?**

**"But at the same time that the experience is pulling you apart, it's also bonding you."**

* * *

**Luke POV**

My marriage with Molly is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if Molly and I had never met. That means we would have never dated, never discussed about the, "next step" to our relationship, or even got married to begin with.

I would never trade her for the world.

It's been a season ever since we got married, which was on the 3rd of Fall. It was going to get colder now that it was Winter, but I didn't really think about that.

I just thought that if I was with Molly, everything would be fine.

Let me go back for you.

She had moved to Castanet last year in Spring. She is shorter than me by at least a head and skinny but still packed a punch. Her chocolate brown eyes had cutely matched her short and tidy hair that had shared the same color.

I remember how she would always tell me that she felt she looked plain.

Of course that wasn't the truth.

She was a cute girl. The cutest in Castanet!

That was always my perspective of her when she first moved here. She was in one word, cute.

Now, when she and I had first met face to face, it was the day when she had been lost in the Garmon Mines area. I was on my way back to the Carpentry from Fugue Forest when I saw a short brunette girl looking around confused.

I was curious as to what she was doing here, and it was my instinct to yell towards her, "Hey yo! What's up? I didn't think I'd run into anyone here in this crazy place!"

She had caught sight of me and sighed in relief, "Oh thank Goddess! Someone is here!"

Running up to me, she bowed and asked, "Are you perhaps, Luke?"

I smiled, "Yep! I have the bestest axe skills in Castanet! Nice to meet ya! And you are..?"

She smiled as she said, "I'm Molly! I'm the new farmer with the horrible sense of direction."

Ever since then, I had known that she and I would get along very well. Of course at that time I hadn't known that she I was going to get married, but you get it right?

Anyway, since then she and I met up every other day of the week just to talk. It was nice. We would talk about everything! From what are our favorite foods to how many kids we would want to have in the future.

I even told her about my past with my mother passing away. It's usually a hard subject for me to talk about… but talking to Molly about it made me feel better. Because of that topic, I also learned that she had lost her own mother from a sickness just like mine.

In that aspect, you could say were really bonded.

So anyway, because of those meetings, I knew everything about Molly. There wasn't a thing that I didn't know about her, and it was the same for Molly.

Every now and then she would always bring me my favorite things as a gift.

Of course, after a while, I had started to like her, and eventually had the guts to ask her out. Let me tell you, when she had agreed to go out with me, that was by far, the most EXTREME I had ever felt. Ever.

After she had been given the honorable name as "Luke's girlfriend," our meetings had never stopped. They just advanced to what couples would do, you know? Things like holding hands, hugging goodbye, maybe even a kiss from here to there.

That kind of life was great. It had made me fall in love with Molly even more.

Since I talked about the "going out" stage, it's about time the marriage topic comes to play. Yes, after about a season and a half, or two passed with us in our relationship, I had proposed to her.

That was when I took back the statement of saying that her agreeing to go out with me was juvenile compared to how extreme I felt when she accepted my proposal.

Instead of being, "Luke's girlfriend," she was now, "Luke's wife."

It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Kind of makes you feel extreme.

Well, it did for me anyway.

Our marriage life was the best that you could imagine. I could see her every waking moment of my life; I was the only one that she could call her husband. I was a lucky man.

So yeah, that's basically the back story.

The thing about our marriage life now compared to when we were newlyweds… was that I feel that we have drifted apart.

Back when we were first married, Molly and I would always go to bed together and she would be awake in my arms and wake me up with her in the mornings. Nowadays, she would go to bed far earlier and wake up a lot earlier as well.

I know that shouldn't really say anything, but even when she's sleeping, she's facing away from me as if I had made her angry.

It makes me think that I had done something wrong and throws me off track.

As for eating, she doesn't even want to eat. At all…

We would usually have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. It doesn't matter how busy we were, we always did. It was just something that we had both promised to do. Now she says that she doesn't feel hungry or just doesn't feel like she wants to eat and goes out to work on her crops or something.

You know, I have no idea what's going on.

I even watched something on the TV and saw that these were signs of Molly starting to lose her interest in me as her husband. Do you know how horrible that makes me feel? It is horrible. HORRIBLE!

Luke is supposed to feel extreme and happy… not the opposite!

"Luke, what are you doing?"

The voice of Molly had inquired as she walked into our room. Yeah, while I was thinking about our past, our present, and our predicament, I was sitting on our bed thinking really hard. Too hard actually…

"I'm just thinking about something." I replied.

I heard Molly sigh from behind me as she her footsteps got louder and louder. She sat beside me on the bed as she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Molly had grabbed my hand that was tightening its grasp of our bed sheets.

It was really bothering me.

"Did I do something wrong, Molly?" I abruptly asked. "Was there something I did or said that made you upset with me?"

Molly's eyes widened, "Upset with you? What are you talking about? I'm not upset about anything."

Usually hearing those words made me feel better, but this time, I hate to say that I feel a bit worse.

I'm wondering if she's just not telling me. That she's not planning on telling me because she just doesn't want to tell me about it.

What if that really was the case?

"Nothing." I replied with a sigh, "It's nothing."

Molly looked at me concerned, "Luke."

I stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door; her hand was no longer touching mine and it felt like something between us was torn for some reason, "I'll be leaving for work now."

As I reached for the doorknob, the sound of Molly's voice was still able to say, "Have a good day at work."

It made my hand flinch but nonetheless, I opened the door to exit our room, and soon exit the house.

Maybe then I can figure out myself what I've been doing to Molly that is making her upset with me.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Luke, you're being ridiculous." Bo says with a sigh, "You and Molly are inseparable."

I smiled, "I know right?" Then realizing that I went to "la la land" from that comment, I shook my head quickly and said, "I'm serious, Bo! There's something wrong with us two! It's really worrying me!"

Bo sighs again, "You have got to stop watching those crazy soaps on the television. You're really overreacting."

I sighed myself, "Oh whatever. I'm going to ask Pops."

He should know something, right?

I walked into the dining room and saw my father sketching things on his blueprints. I may be a carpenter, but my Pops here was the genius. I'm just doing what I'm ordered for the most part. I'm just extreme at the work!

"Hey Pops?" I called out to him, "You were married, what do you think is going on between me and Molls?" I slumped over as I asked this.

Pops stopped sketching and looked over to me, "Luke, let's be more realistic here. You're being a bit... too extreme, aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm serious, Pops."

"I'm serious too." Pops said, "You and Molly are too perfect for each other."

"We are aren't we?" I said with a smile.

Dang it, I did it again.

Pops laughed, "Look, go home right now and go talk to her. Marriage isn't always a smooth road, but if anyone can get through it you and Molly can."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay Pops, thanks."

"I want grand children, Luke."

My cheeks grew red hearing the comment made by my father.

Goddess...

. . .

I unlocked to door to the house and walked inside. Due to my father's pep talk, I was feeling a lot better than how I felt before.

"I'm home."

There was a silence, and I looked peculiarly around the house. The kitchen was empty, the living room was empty, and so was the guest room.

"Molly?"

Hm, before I got home, I checked around the ranch to see if she was outside but it turned out she wasn't there.

That would mean that either she is out somewhere, or she was home.

I opened the door to our room and saw that it was empty. Then I caught my eye on the brunette girl who had just stepped out of the bathroom connected to our room.

Her eyes widened, "Luke? You're home early."

I nodded, "I felt that we needed to talk."

Molly's eyes softened, "Oh... okay."

When I had gotten closer to her, I noticed that there were tears on the corner of her eyes.

My eyes widened, "WHOAAA, WAIT. MOLLS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Molly looked shocked, "Wh-What?"

"Look, if what I said bothered you, I'm sorry!" I said with a clap of my glaved hands, "I'm really sorry."

Molly's bottom lip quivered slightly, "Sorry, Luke."

My eyes widened again as I grasped her shoulders, "What are you talking about? What did you ever do?"

"I was being dumb and drifted us apart." Molly explained with a quick wipe of her tears with her small fragile hands,

I pulled her into an embrace, "No, no. I was just wanting your attention like the little kid I am."

Molly sniffled and clung onto my shirt, "I'm really sorry..."

"Hey, no more apologizing." I said as I pet her hair. "I'm sure you had a reason."

Molly lifted her head, still in my embrace rather than just nuzzling my chest like she always did, and looked at my face, "You're so understanding."

I smiled, "I'm just glad I didn't do anything that might have hurt your feelings."

Molly smiled herself and grabbed a hold of my gloved hand and sat down on the bed. "Actually, I want to talk about something."

I looked confused, "What is it?"

"Well..." Molly started, "Lately, I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't been going to bed with you."

"Yeah! What's up with that!" I said with a pout, "I've been lonely..."

Molly made a sad face and gripped my arm as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. The thing is, I haven't been feeling all that well."

My eyes widened in urgency as I quickly turned to face her and grab her hand, "What?! Where? What's wrong?"

She took in a slow deep breath, but she didn't quite answer me yet.

I brought my forehead against hers to feel her temperature, "You have a little fever... are you okay?"

Molly shrugged, "I don't really know... I was just really high strung over making sure not to worry you."

"What kind of things are you feeling?" I asked caressing her cheek. "What I'm feeling doesn't matter now!"

"I have been throwing up."

My eyes widened again, "You what?! For how long? Like... two weeks?!"

Now that I think about it, it's been about two weeks since we've been acting so awkwardly.

"Molly, that's not normal, we have to go see Jin." I said with a stern tone. "Let's go right now!"

"W-Wait." Molly said quickly, "Let's just wait for this to pass... I don't want to go right now... we'll probably bother him!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, "We need to make sure you're alright!"

I knew that Molly was afraid of going to the doctors

I stood up from the bed and extended my hand towards her, "Come on, we'll go together."

Molly bit her bottom lip and took in a deep breath and rubbed her belly. She brought a hand up to her mouth and in a couple seconds, she had ran over to the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet.

I quickly ran after her to see a short brunette girl with her head basically in the toilet.

Soon enough she sighed and flushed the toilet, while she stood up, wobbling from here to there.

I grabbed her hand firmly, "We're going. Right now."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Congratulations, you both will be parents."

The sound of those words had washed all my worries away.

I was going to be a dad.

Molly was going to not only be my wife, but a mom.

Forget "Luke's girlfriend" and "Luke's wife." It's not as extreme as calling Molly the mother of my children.

There was nothing to worry about.

Molly was just making sure that she wouldn't worry me. That's why she had wanted to make sure that she hid her difficulty.

I'm sure she was stressed... although, stressed or not, I was glad to say that things were back to the way it was.

If not, better.

Molly was always someone I kept my eye on. She was so small, and thin. To think that my child was in her belly!

I'm really excited to see my child.

My child with Molly.

I was foolish to think that Molly and I were drifting away in the first place.

We just ended up getting closer.

Closer than ever before.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
